Night's Kaidan Alenko Prompt Project Prompts
by Nightodie
Summary: These are my little contributions to the Project in the Kaidan Alenko Appreciation Society on the Bioware Social Network.
1. Prompt One

Bioware, as always, owns all.

I am a member of the Kaidan Alenko Appreciation Society. Okay I am also an officer there, but that is not the point. We have a project there where each week we are challenged to write a prompt. Since others are putting theirs up, I guess you are entitled to see them all. So here goes.

This first one was just a sample and not an actual entry.

* * *

_The Prompt:_

The reunion after Horizon and the Collectors defeat of Shepard and Kaidan. The catch; it must be silent NO DIALOG (or text or emails)! The set up or reason there is no talking is Artist or Author choice

_The Entry:_

_**Ceremony**_

Kaidan entered the Award Ceremony and the room was quiet. He was late. He didn't usually run late but the headache last night had been a particularly bad one. The room was an old asari creation that had small alcoves or room like niches along the side. The room was an acoustic marvel, created to carry sound so any noise made would carry across to the other side. It meant they didn't need to use electronic amplification.

He walked up the side aisle and that's when he saw her. He would know her anywhere. Her hair, that body shape, her stance... it was Shepard. She was at the end of the row standing next to Garrus. Some asari diplomat was already speaking so there was no way that he could talk to her. He looked to the side and noticed there was an alcove right next to her. It would afford him a bit of privacy.

Without working it out further he walked up next to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, her eyes penetrating his. She frowned at him and turned to the front again. He took her hand, and she looked at him again. He indicated the alcove next to them and gently tugged on her hand. She looked past him to the alcove and considered his idea with a furrowed brow. Garrus went to reach for his hand to remove it from Shepard's, but she held up her other hand to stop him. She nodded her head at Kaidan, he released her hand and walked to the alcove, she followed.

There was no ceiling on the alcove so although it afforded them some privacy, they could still be heard. Realizing this Kaidan wondered how he was going to get his feelings across to her. He turned and faced her as she stood there waiting for him to do... something.

He reached for her, then dropped his hand. He reached out both hands to hug her, but instead held them next to her a look of pain on his face. She raised her eyebrows, he dropped his hands. He held up his hand to indicate she should wait and he started to pace back and forth in the small room. She observed this a small smile on her lips.

Finally he came to rest in front of her and held his hand to his heart. She looked at his hand. He reached for her hand with his other hand and took it. She didn't resist, but observed him with curiosity. He pulled her hand up and placed it on his heart holding it there with his hand he then pointed to her. She cocked her head and looked at his face. His heart raced as he wondered if he was conveying his meaning correctly. She pointed to his heart under their hands and then pointed to herself. He nodded, she understood. He waited for her reaction.

She didn't pull her hand away, but he could see the emotions coming over her face. There was a fleeting look of sadness followed by the slow encroachment of joy. The smile curled the corner of her lips and then crept up to her eyes. She reached for his empty hand and pulled it up to her heart and held it there. She smiled and nodded her head, then took a step closer to him. She placed her forehead to his and squeezed both his hands. He leaned his head into hers joy spreading throughout his body. She pulled back and smiled.

She jerked her head to show him they had to return and released his hand from her heart. She then pulled her hand from his heart. She took his hand and lead him out of the alcove and back to the place where she had been standing. Regarding the stage she gave the speaker her complete attention as Kaidan stood next to her with her hand in his.

Every few moments she would squeeze his hand, just to make sure he was still there.


	2. Prompt Two

_Once again, Bioware owns all. _

_This is my entry in the Second Prompt._

_

* * *

__The Prompt:_

Kaidan's first visit to the Normandy SR2; written/viewed from the perspective of anyone BUT Kaidan or Shepard.

_The Entry:_

_**Airlock**_

Crewman Davina (Davi) Goldstein sat back at her console after another enjoyable lunch. The ship seems to be in a time vortex now that the Collectors have been beaten. Thanks to Shepard. Davi still had nightmares from being in the pod and watching the colonists in other pods as they were liquified. It was the most awful time or her life. She felt so helpless, waiting there, to die. Then Shepard came and broke them out. Made sure they were safe. Made sure the Collectors could bother them no more.

The ship wasn't in great shape, and repairs were slow. She was monitoring the repairs on the shielding from her console in corridor between the cockpit and CIC. There was a commotion in the cockpit. She heard Joker, their pilot, yell in his comm for Garrus to "get up here, we have a problem" and she wondered what was up? Why call Garrus? Shouldn't he be calling Shepard?

Davi heard EDI and Joker talking. "EDI Secure outer door."

"Outer door secured. What is the problem, Jeff?"

"Nothing that Garrus can't help me get rid of."

Garrus came striding down the corridor and Davi watched his progress as he entered the cockpit.

"Okay what have we got?" His tone was sharp, he looked around for trouble.

"That." Davi saw Joker point to the monitor, resignation in his voice.

"Where is she?" Garrus' voice was sharp, he looked around.

"In her cabin, he's yelling now." Joker shook his head and shrugged. "He knows we can see him."

"I'll take care of it." Garrus headed towards the airlock.

"Give him hell for me." Joker called after him raising his fist.

Davi was at a loss as to what the problem could be. She heard Joker on the comm telling Thane there was a problem at the airlock and he might want to be here. A few minutes later Thane entered the cockpit and all Joker did was point to the monitor. Thane had nodded and went to wait by the airlock. She watched the Drell as he just stared at the door. A few moments later Davi heard the airlock open.

"Garrus, do you not think this is a bad idea?" Thane pointed to something Davi couldn't see and stood blocking the corridor.

"I did until he pointed out that, if she finds out he was here and we kept him from her, not only will she be pissed, but she will make us all leave the ship. He is right you know, she would." Garrus came into view.

That is when Davi saw the man. He was a dark haired tanned skinned Alliance officer. He looked a little ragged, but clean. He was quickly surveying the area and caught her eye for a moment before continuing his evaluation. There was a frown on his face as Joker spoke behind him.

"Then she would just go after him and drag his tight ass back here." Joker voice was sharp but filled with resignation. "Yeah, we'd be stuck with him anyway."

"Shouldn't we ask her, she might not want to see him." Thane looked over the officer with what Davi called his calculated stance. He was evaluating the threat the man posed.

"You know better than us all, that she does, Thane." Garrus reached up and put his hand on Thane's shoulder.

Thane looked at Garrus, then nodded his head and stepped back to let them pass. Davi watched their progress, noting that the officer carried a duffel bag. Seemed he was planning on staying. Davi got up and followed them taking a seat at another console, closer to the elevator.

She watched as they got to the elevator and Garrus opened the door and stepped back so the marine could enter. She heard Garrus' voice, but he never took his eyes from the officer.

"EDI, once Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko enters Commander Shepard's cabin, no one else is allowed access to her quarters until she countermands this order." He paused and Davi saw his mandibles move. "And no one is to leave her cabin except her, until she says otherwise."

Davi noticed the officer's face had flushed red at Garrus' words. So he was going up to see the Commander. That was odd considering the Alliance didn't want anything to do with her.

"Acknowledged Garrus." EDI's voice rang out.

"Last chance to change your mind Kaidan." Garrus held the elevator door from closing. "Once you get up there, you won't be able to escape. To be honest, I hope she shoots you."

"Shepard would never shoot me Garrus." The Commander's voice rang with the truth of his words as he moved the duffel from one hand to the other.

"Just know that here on Omega, I will have no problem disposing of the body." Garrus stepped back from the doors.

There seemed to be more to this then just an Alliance visit. The conversation at the airlock bode that this was someone the Commander wanted to see. The reactions of Thane, Garrus and Joker made it seem that this man was not welcome by any of them. The man had seemed so self assured, so regal. Then why, when the elevator door started to close, did the officer's face show a new emotion? Why did on earth would his reaction change?

Davi had seen that look before on many a soldier. It was a look she had come to know well and had great intimacy with. It was the look of someone could have when they had been summoned by their Commander after a bad op. It was a look of a man that didn't know what was in store for him.

Davi watched as doubt clouded the Staff Commander's face right before the doors closed.


	3. Prompt Three

Just in case there was any doubt: Bioware owns all!

* * *

_The Prompt:_

The time is sometime after the events of Mass Effect 2. Kaidan Alenko is in his apartment on the Citadel. Why did they have to walk through my door? The catch is... the person entering CANNOT be Shepard.

_My Entry:_

**_Waiting..._**

Kaidan stared at the ice swirling the drink in his hand. He sat here waiting for final word to come down from the Councilor's office. The chime on his door sounded. He put the untouched drink down and got up and went to the door.

As the door opened, he was faced with the deep blue eyes he knew so well and a face he had never met.

"Commander Alenko?" She pulled his attention from the Captain's uniform she wore back to her face. There were other similarities he noticed now. Her hair had deep red cut with the start of silver running through it. Her nose matched too.

"Captain Shepard, what can I do for you?" He stood in front of her wondering what she was here for.

"Can I come in? I would rather not have my conversations public knowledge, if that is alright with you." She pushed a stray hair away from her eyes. She seemed upset about something.

"Certainly." He stepped back and allowed her to enter. He looked around on the deserted streets before he closed the door. There was no way she would have been overheard.

"So, Captain, why are you here?" He indicated she should sit down.

"I take it from that drink on the table you heard about the Omega Four relay being entered by a human ship." She pointed to the untouched drink he had been playing with and then looked in his eyes.

"Yes, I had heard that. Would you like a drink?" He looked down at the glass watching the ice melt.

"Water, if that isn't too much trouble." She unbuttoned her dress jacket. The spotless white dress shirt showed wrinkles where the jacket had pulled it.

He got up and put some ice in a glass and filled it with water. He walked over to where she had sat down and handed it to her. She put her hand around his holding the glass. He looked from her hand into her eyes.

"I got the impression from her that you meant a lot to her. I was wondering if the feeling was mutual?"

"Ma'am, I..." He didn't know what to say.

"She told me in her last letter to me that she had followed her heart for once. She wanted to know what I thought about that." She looked down at the glass. "I never got to tell her." She took the glass from his hand. "Was it you?" She looked into his eyes again.

Why did she have to come through his door. Why now, after all this time? Why now, when he was struggling to come to terms with the news? Why now, when they could lose her all over again? He sunk down on the couch next to her. Her eyes followed him down. "Yes."

She nodded her head and took a drink of water. She held the glass in her hands contemplating it. "So, what are you plans now that she is putting he life in danger again for her ungrateful species." The venom in the elder Shepard's voice cut right through to his heart.

"Plans Ma'am? I'm awaiting orders." Keeping his voice neutral, he picked up his glass and started to swirl the ice around again.

"You know in order for that to have any effect, you have to actually drink it." She watched the glass in his hands.

"I'm not much of a drinker. I thought it might help, but I want to keep clear, just in case." He put the glass down and stood up. She grabbed hold of his hand.

"Would you go? If they ask you to check, would you go?" She held his hand tight.

"Yes, I would go. I want to go." He looked at her hand and placed his hand over hers. "I've asked to go. So now, I'm waiting."

"I'd have thought she might have gone looking for you, to accompany her." She looked up into his eyes.

"She may have, but when she found me... I let my anger get in the way. I couldn't just leave the Alliance. It's my life." He looked away from her. He didn't want her to see the torment that went through him every time he remembered walking away from her. How he knew it was the right thing to do, but it tore his soul. He didn't want her to see the anguish in his eyes. He didn't want her to see how much he missed her daughter.

"It's my life too. I understand." He turned and looked into her eyes and he saw that, she did. "But now, I might lose her again. That is unacceptable to me." The anger clouded her eyes. "I thought maybe you could get them to let you go and talk to her. To bring her back. If she survives."

"Have you talked to the Admiral? Do you not realize that she is with Cerberus?" He sat down next to her keeping her hand in his.

"She is not with them, she's using Cerberus. I know my daughter. It's a means to an end. Did you spend so much time with her and learn so little about her? How could you not know that she would do anything in her power to save the colonies? She would even work alongside an enemy to reach her goal." She squeezed his hand causing him to look at it. "Along side, not with."

"I want to believe that. I think she tried to tell me, but I wasn't listening." He frowned at himself. "I talked to Command the minute I got the notice of the activation of the relay. I asked them to let me see if I could get her to come here and talk to them." His eyebrows creased in anger. "That's when I learned she had already been here. She had already talked to them. They knew what she was doing, and they kept it from me." He looked into her eyes. "Not former Spectre... current Spectre."

"You should have known this was the first place she would have come." She put down her glass and rubbed his hand trying to comfort him. "I am sure she understood where you were coming from."

He just nodded his head, knowing it was doubtful. He had sent her an apology and received no response. He had no idea how she really felt. He would have no idea until he actually got to speak with her. If she would even talk to him. If she even came back. His omnitool pinged. He opened the message there.

"I am to go to Omega." He looked at her. "If she comes back through, I will be there, waiting."

She picked up her glass and took a drink. She stood up and put down the glass of water. He stood up beside her. She fastened the buttons on her Jacket. "I had better let you go then." She looked into his eyes.

"Yes, the faster I get ready, the faster I can leave." He followed her as she headed for the door. She turned to him as they reached the door and gave him a hug.

"Make sure when you do finally talk to her that you tell her. She needs to hear it from you."

"Ma'am?" He pulled back out of her arms a quizzical look on his face.

She smiled at him and touched his cheek. "After you tell her, please tell her that I love her, too." She opened the door and walked out.


	4. Prompt Four

Bioware is the owner of Mass Effect, the Mass Effect Universe and pretty much most of the stuff that is going around my mind at any given moment for the day.

Sesheta and I won the last prompt, and we agreed to make up this one together. Consequently I have no one to blame for this, but myself. I hope it makes you smile a little.

* * *

_The Prompt:_

Kaidan has joined the crew of the Normandy 2. He meets or has a reunion with a member of the crew for the first time since joining the crew. Shepard is not present at this meeting.

There will be no sex at this meeting. No exceptions!

Sex is not an option!

Extra points if you can work in Kaidan's booty.

Okay, no extra points, but you will get our attention.

_My Entry:_

**The Doctor Is In...**

Kaidan smiled as he exited the elevator and entered the crew quarters. He put his gear in the locker that was provided for him. As the Alliance rep on the ship, he had to keep up appearances that he had his own bunk. If last night was any example, he doubted he would be spending much time here. It had taken Shepard a little while to warm up to the idea that she had two years of loneliness to wipe out of his mind. He touched his lips remembering the taste of her soft skin. She was off to a very good start.

He needed to check on the supply of his migraine medicine. He doubted that it was kept regularly on hand since the biotics on this ship were not L2s and didn't have the side effects he did. He had checked the schematics of the ship and found the med bay quite easily since it was where it would have been if this had been the old Normandy. The biggest difference was, this one was larger.

He walked into the med bay and the doctor had her back to him. He stopped for a moment, hit by a strong sense of déjà vu. "Dr. Chakwas? Shepard didn't tell me you were here."

She turned and looked at him. "Kaidan! How wonderful to see you. I was wondering when you would work your way down here." She walked over and gave him a hug. "Did you tell her you were coming here? I am sure she would have warned you." She released him with a smile.

"No, it was a last minute decision. I came to see if my migraine medication needed to be ordered." He walked over and sat in the seat she gestured to.

"We have a bit on hand, but I ordered it as soon as Jeff told me you were on board. I should have enough if you get hit hard, but will be well supplied in a day or two." She sat down across from him. "So how are you? You never answered any of my mails."

"Yeah, about that…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I just tried to cut everything that reminded me of Shepard, the crew and the ship out of my life." He shrugged as he dropped his hand. "I thought it would help me get over it faster. It didn't."

"We all had a hard time. It was easier for me to talk it over with friends. You were a friend that was hurting, Kaidan. I could have helped." She sat back in the chair and crossed her arms, looking at him curiously.

He tried to remember how it had felt the first few weeks after the destruction of the Normandy, but the happiness of last night was already clouding his memory of the torment he endured. "I couldn't face it. I couldn't face you. I had failed her."

"You did no such thing. She was able to rescue Jeff because she trusted you to do your job. She trusted you to save the rest of us." She got up and started to pace. "She wouldn't have saved Jeff if it wasn't for you." She stopped in front of him. "If she hadn't come back, would you still be wallowing?"

"What? No! I was getting over it, or at least I thought I was." He frowned as he remembered the blow up on Horizon. Shepard had refused to talk about it. 'Water under the bridge,' then she had kissed him, showing him it never happened as far as she was concerned. After that she had given him other things to occupy his mind with, pushing Horizon right out of it.

"But you still never answered any of my mails." Regarding him with a frown, she crossed her arms and shook her head several times. "I could have warned you… before Horizon."

"I would have appreciated the heads up. But I wouldn't have believed you. I still didn't when she was standing there in front of me..." He couldn't stop the harshness from creeping into his voice; couldn't stop the angry look from appearing on his face. "With Garrus."

"You thought she ran away? With Garrus?" Dr. Chakwas turned her back on him trying not to laugh out loud. "You thought she wouldn't be able to tell you to your face?"

"No, I thought she deserted the Alliance for Cerberus and took Garrus with her. I thought she turned her back on everything, including me. I thought when Garrus disappeared…" He cut off his words and took deep breaths, clenching his hands into fists. "Sorry, I thought I was over this."

"Anger has a way of resurfacing. Do you want to see her medical records?" She activated the terminal on the desk. "It might make you feel better that you didn't know what was happening to her." She tapped some commands and stood away from the terminal so he could slide in and look at the files she had pulled up.

He quietly looked through all the data that she had presented him with. Picture after picture, vid after vid and recording after recording; he absorbed it all. When he was finished he looked a little green. "How much of this has she seen?" He sat back staring at the screen.

"All of it." She walked over and rubbed him on the back as he put his head in his hands. "She made me go through every gory detail, slowly until she understood it."

"You didn't!" He leaned back pushing away from the desk with a look of horror on his face. He couldn't tear his eyes from the screen.

"I had to, it was Shepard. She wouldn't take no for an answer." She wiped a tear from her eye as she remembered how Shepard quietly took in all the information. Her face had never lost the blank look as she looked through every graphic detail.

"How did she get over this?" He pointed to the terminal.

"I don't think she has." He leaned back and looked at her. His eyes followed her as she sat in the chair next to him. "She has dreams, about the Reapers, about her death. Her dreams are strong and she has trouble sleeping." She picked up a data pad and looked at it. "No matter what I do, what I give her, she never relaxes." She put the pad down and looked at him. "She doesn't feel human anymore. Maybe you can help her with that."

"Feeling human?" A small smile crept to his lips. "This is something I think I can definitely help her with." He got up and reached over turning off the terminal. "You think you can forward a copy of that to Anderson's office?"

"Already done." She reached over and picked up an OSD and handed it to him. "Here is your copy."

He took it and turned heading to the door. He needed to see Shepard, to feel her arms alive and around him again. He turned back to the doctor. "Thank you for being there for her."

She stood and turned to face him looking deep into his eyes. "I was there for her, because you couldn't be."

"You always did take good care of us." He walked over and gave her a big hug and kissed her on the cheek. He looked up and saw everyone in the mess hall watching them and smiled. "I think I may have started some tongues wagging now." He nodded at the window as he released her.

"Oh, them? Don't worry..." She followed him to the door. "They are too busy talking about the handsome Commander that spent the night in Shepard's Cabin." She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I hear he has a great ass!"

Kaidan glanced back at her and grinned. Laughing he turned and shook his head before he walked through the door.


	5. Prompt Five

Bioware owns all. Thank you for Reading.

* * *

_The Prompt:_

Setting: anytime during Mass Effect 1

Prompt: Kaidan and some guy friends (yes, all males, bwahahahah*) - preferably from the Normandy, but any Alliance or Shepard-affiliated person will do - go out for some drinks. As usual, Shepard is not there, so the guys can talk about Shepard behind his/her back.

*Megalomaniacal laughter is perfectly normal in these circumstances, and can be safely ignored.

_My Entry:_

**Familial Obligation**

Kaidan walked into the Flux looking around. Why did they want to meet now? Why had they traveled all the way here to the Citadel just to meet with him? Granted he couldn't go home right now, but for them to leave earth just to see him? That was out of character for both of them, actually. Why did he feel like he was being ganged up on?

They were all the way in the back corner. That also bothered him, like they were hiding out of sight. He walked over to the two men who had their heads together and didn't see him coming.

"You really think he'll be able to come?" The younger of the two men had his back to Kaidan.

"Don't worry, he said they would get in this morning." The older man ran his hand through his hair. "If they were delayed, he would have left word."

"Right" Kaidan walked up and stood next to the table. "Because I am noting if not predictable."

"Actually, I was thinking dependable." The older man stood up and put his arms around Kaidan. Kavena Alenko had his son's coloring but his face was more narrow and his eyes were hazel. He let his son go.

"Hi, little brother," said Kaihe, putting his hand out to the taller, younger man. Kaihe Alenko took after his mother. His skin was lighter and his build smaller. His eyes were the same brown he shared with his mother and brother. They shook hands and then sat down.

"I got you a coffee." His father pushed the cup in front of him as he sat down. "At least I hope it's coffee."

"Thanks." Kaidan took a sip of the coffee as he tried to read the body language of the men at the table with him. Neither man looked nervous or worried. "So, why did you want to see me?"

"It's about your mother." Kavena leaned forward on the table. "She is worried that you are going to miss her birthday."

"I always miss her birthday." Kaidan reached for some snacks his father had filled the table with.

"Yes, you always do." His brother folded his arms and leaned back in the chair. "This year, we don't want you to."

"You came all the way to the Citadel..." Kaidan looked from on man to the other. "To ask me to a birthday party?"

"We couldn't get you to come home and every time you call your mother is there so..." His father shrugged his shoulder and took some nuts from a bowl. "This was the only way I could speak with you without her overhearing."

"And you're here for moral support." Kaidan indicated his brother with his cup before bringing it to his lips. There had to be more to it than that. Both men paying the expense of a flight from Earth to the Citadel, there had to be a better reason then that.

"No, I am here to remind you of some of the things you have missed." Kaihe put his hand on Kaidan's shoulder. "You have three nephews that you haven't even met." He took his hand off Kaidan's shoulder and sat back with a satisfied grin. "And now a niece."

"Mom sent me holos... Did you say niece?" Trying to remember who was pregnant his sister or sister-in-law, he watched his brother nod his head. He was an uncle four times over and his brother was right, he hadn't met any of them. He tried not to feel guilty, but trips to Earth were few and far between. He tried to remember the last time he saw his sister, and he couldn't. Come to think of it, he hadn't even met his brother's wife yet. Kaidan's brother and sister both decided contracts were not enough. They followed his parents' example and married their lovers. "How are Laveta and the boys."

"Lav is just fine and the boys are a handful." Kaidan watched his brother's face light up as he talked about his family. Listening as Kaihe told him of his nephew's latest exploits he wondered again if he would ever have stories like this to tell. This time he had found a woman who could make him feel the way that his brother did. Would she feel the same about him? "...And it took me three coats of primer to cover it up."

Kaidan laughed with his father and brother realizing he had missed half the story because of his thoughts.

"Aidana is doing fine and Aidakai is just the most beautiful baby you could ever see." Kavena pulled up a holo on his omnitool and sent it to Kaidan. His tiny niece looked up at him and right into his heart. His father was right, she was beautiful, and she had his sister's nose. He wondered what a red headed baby with bright blue eyes and his nose might look like?

"She's the cutest thing." Kaidan shut down his tool and took some more snacks onto his plate.

"Yeah well it would be nice if you come and see her and your nephews before they're out of school." His brother's voice was sharp.

"Would one of you tell me what this is really about?" Kaidan sat back and folded his arms, looking from his father to his brother.

"Aidana is afraid you are pulling away again." Kaihe's voice was now quiet. "You haven't contacted her in months. Her last pregnancy you called her weekly." His brother couldn't make eye contact with him. "She is afraid you are pulling away like you did when you were... when you were seventeen. Mom is besides herself with worry."

"What? No, it's not that at all!" Kaidan sat forward his voice louder than it should have been. He was just really surprised at the revelation from his brother. Then he sat back quietly thinking over the words.

They had been really busy chasing Saren. He had been really busy trying to get to know the Commander better. He had been hopping from planet to planet trying to keep one step ahead of the turian, while also trying to make Citadel space safe for its occupants. Any down time he had recently had all gone to the Commander, just so he could spend more time with her. He realized now that he never even called Aidana when his mother had told him she was pregnant again. He didn't even think he sent a 'congratulations' note. His calls home had also dwindled. No wonder they thought he was pulling away again.

He remembered the time he had gone home at seventeen. It had only been a week after the death, and he had been frightened of what he had done. He had also been devastated at the loss of the respect of the girl he thought he had loved. He walked into the house and no one was home. He went up to his room and tossed his bag against the wall and climbed onto the bed and just sat there. Aidana was the one who found him. Eight years his senior, she was sent to check on him. His mother had gotten notice he was on his way home, but they had gone on a trip and couldn't get back to Earth before he did. He knew that BAaT had sent word of what had happened and he was afraid that his family would reject him. Or worse, fear him.

He had looked up as Aidana walked into his room. She rushed over and took him in her arms and held him close. He was still in shock and just sat in her arms for a long time. When she looked at his face, he had tears running down it. She wiped them off and quietly told him that she would always be there for him. He spent the next month withdrawn and kept fighting with his father. He just left one night without warning. It took years to get over what had happened, and a while after that before finally connecting back with his family. Here they were, afraid of losing him again.

He sat up straight and looked at his brother and then his father. "I'm sorry, I have been busy lately and I hadn't realized how out of touch I have been. Aidana must be besides herself, I haven't called her once in months." He sat back and looked out the window at the Citadel. "I didn't mean to be absent, but believe me, what I'm doing is really important." He looked back into his father's eyes. "I'm hoping it will be over soon, and things will be back to normal."

"Normal meaning you're going to miss Mom's birthday?" His father did not smile at him, instead he looked annoyed. "I think you need to make an extra effort here, Kaidan." Kavena had tapped on the table twice with his fingers to make his point.

"Dad, if we finish our mission, I will make every attempt be there." Kaidan looked from his father to his brother. "I want to be there."

"Good, that's what we wanted to hear." Kavena got up causing both sons to also rise. "We have kept you long enough, you said you have a meeting you have to get to?" He looked at Kaidan.

"Yes, we have a Council meeting this afternoon, I have to get back to the ship." Kaidan hadn't realized the time.

"We will be here until eighteen hundred hours tomorrow. Maybe you can have dinner or breakfast with us?" His brother took his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"If the meeting goes right, we will be leaving here right after." Kaidan turned to his father to hug him goodbye. If things didn't go well on Ilos, this could be the last time he saw them. "Give everyone my love."

"You take care of yourself, Kaidan. We love you and you have made us very proud." Pulling out of the hug, Kavena patted Kaidan on the shoulder before sitting back down

"I will." Kaidan smiled and turned to leave. He stopped suddenly and turned back to his father. "Hey Dad, do you think mom would mind if I brought a friend to her birthday party?"

"What kind of friend?" His father's voice took on a challenging quality.

"The best kind." Kaidan's grin went from ear to ear.

"Well, that explains the lack of communications." His father chuckled. "I think she would be tickled pink, son."

"I'll see you at the party then." Kaidan waved and continued on his way, feeling like he could save the universe. Which was good, since that was what they were planning to do.


	6. Prompt Six

Bioware Owns Everything in the Mass Effect Universe. Including Kaidan's Booty... but we get to borrow it now and then. *note: this one was expanded from the original version at the request of our Fearless Leader.

* * *

_The Prompt:_

Setting: anytime during Mass Effect 1 or 2

Prompt:  
An agument, between two or more persons, set anywhere with the exception below.

Limit:  
Kaidan must be one of the participants or the argument must be about Kaidan. **THE ARGUMENT CANNOT BE ON; CANNOT BE ABOUT; CANNOT MENTION IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM HORIZON**

**AN:** This seems a little extreme... this person really must not like Horizon... Hmmm I wonder who could have thought up this prompt. *feigns innocence*

_My Entry:_

**~Meeting~**

She watched as the woman walked into the room. There were two chairs in front of the desk and she took the second one. She looked at the woman sitting in front of her. The red hair so similar to her own dark rich red. Her nose almost an exact duplicate to her own narrow nose. But those rich blue eyes, and that firm strong chin, those belonged to her father. Hannah Shepard sat down took another sip of her tea.

"So you wanted to see me?" Ariana Shepard was not one for cooling her heels.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the Lieutenant." Hannah put the mug down on the desk and took a deep breath. "I hear you went to Eden Prime. Isn't that were he was?"

"You are watching me way too closely, mother." Shepard crossed her arms in front of her. "It's none of your concern."

"Fraternization rules, my dear. If I've heard, then others may have." Hannah sat back and relaxed into the chair.

"Other people aren't obsessively watching my every move, like you are, mother." The frown on her face was mirrored by the angry burr in her voice. "It's a very bad habit."

"You're my only daughter, I have a right to be curious of your... exploits." Hannah picked up her tea while watching her daughter out of the corner of her eyes.

Shepard shifted uncomfortably. "I wasn't going to go. I'd made reservations somewhere else. I was going to avoid him all together."

Hannah smiled to herself. Shepard never liked to get into her feelings. She loved to lock them away. That she was saying anything spoke of the deep feelings she had. "Well then you should have gone 'somewhere else' then. Going to Eden Prime was a mistake. It's not like they are on the list of top ten places to visit in the galaxy." She looked at her daughter over the rim of the cup as she sipped her tea.

"Don't you think I know that. Eden Prime for Christ's sake! Why the hell did he have to get attached to that, of all places." Shepard got up and started pacing back and forth. "Rebuilding things. Who spends their vacation rebuilding things?" She started waving her hands in the air. "Stupid buildings might as well be made of straw, they have so many rules about how many nails and how far apart." She turned and looked at her mother putting her hands on her hips. "And he insisted that the rules be followed exactly. No leeway whatsoever." She started pacing again.

"I take it that you didn't enjoy your shore leave then, dear." Hannah put her mug back down and relaxed back in the chair again.

Shepard stopped and faced her mother, her voice took on a soft awed quality. "It was the best vacation I ever had. He had to redo almost all my work, and he didn't complain once. He wasn't even upset that I showed up." She quickly walked over and slid back into the chair leaning forward to her mother. "I tried to stay away from him, I just couldn't. I don't understand it. I know it's wrong, but I can't stop it."

"Maybe you're in love with him." Hannah crossed her arms and smirked at her daughter. "Could that be it?"

Shepard sat back and frowned as she thought. She shook her head. "No, that's not it at all. It can't be. I don't fall in love." She threw her hands up and stood up. "Maybe I should just shoot him."

"Now dear, that isn't going to solve anything. Just think of the paperwork." Hannah smiled as she got up and walked back behind the desk. "You know that you should transfer him."

"I know, same command, different ranks, I know Mom." Shepard looked down like an errant child, and not the Commander she was. Savior of the Citadel that's what they were calling her. How pompous was that?

"Well as long as you know dear, I'm sure you'll do what's right." Hannah sat behind the desk in the borrowed office and started to tap some information into the terminal. "I hope to see you again, soon. Keep us up to date on your missions. What you can share that is."

"Alright, give my love to dad." Shepard picked up her helmet off the desk and waved it before heading out the door.

Hannah kept tapping in numbers and passwords until the same blue eyes that just left the room looked out of the monitor in front of her from a different face.

"Ariana just left here." Hannah took a sip of her tea.

"How's she doing?" The male voice, deep and rich, flowed clearly from the monitor.

"She thinks I, we, watch her too closely." Hannah smiled over her tea. "She wasn't happy that I found out about Eden Prime."

"Didn't expect her to be. Looked into his record, It's really good." He picked up something off screen. Commendations that almost rival her own."

"Pffft, I don't care if he was a complete dolt." Hannah put her cup down and got closer to there screen. "He has her in a tizzy, and I will tell you – it looks good on her."

"He's biotic, L2." Shepard's father clicked a data crystal into a holopad and switched it on. A picture of something that resembled a spider with very thin legs showed above the pad. "Minor side effects noted, migraines. He probably doesn't think it's minor."

"Dear, you can't find everything out about someone, just by looking at their record." Hannah shook her head at her husband.

"Maybe not, but look at this." He disappeared from the screen and a picture of the damaged Citadel appeared on the screen. Shepard came out flanked by two others. Her camouflage green armor was flanked by a male in red and a turian in gray. The male was limping, and although it was obvious that Shepard was injured, she was supporting him as the medic sprinted in front of them for a stretcher. The picture zoomed in on Shepard's face. There was a look of worry and concern as she looked at the male she was helping. "Well, what do you think?" Her husband's face appeared again.

"It's official, my dear." Hannah smiled at him as her voice took on the bite of excitement. "She's in love."


	7. Prompt Seven

Bioware owns all, here and now and anytime in the future. This Prompt was written for Christmas. I am not a Christmas person. I did not choose the prompt.

* * *

_The Prompt:_

Kaidan's and Shepard's first Christmas together.

_Setting: _

Any time during Mass Effect 1 or 2 or post the two games.

_Limit: _

MUST BE FLUFFY GOODNESS! This prompter hates the holidays with a passion, however Kaidan makes everything good again. Can be any variety of fluff - sweet, smut, whatever, just so long as it makes you smile or go "awwww" in some way.

_My Entry:_

I just want to say I am hoping to have a wonderful Halloween this weekend. *Night is obviously in denial*

_**~Thoughtful~**_

"Shepard, we need to make a stop for provisions." Mess Sergeant Gardner came up to her as she was looking at the Galaxy Map.

"What? Why? We just stopped for provisions last week. I know we have an extra biotic now, but he's only one person." She looked back at the map manipulating the controls to get a better look at a planet.

"He is one person, and he eats like two biotics, not one. But I suspect that is your fault." Gardner chuckled as she blushed. "But that isn't the reason we have to stop. We need fresh provisions and I need some winter spices. I think a nearby human colony would be good. If it's a Mission planet more the better."

"We have no missions scheduled for any human colonies." Shepard looked at him, forehead and nose wrinkled and lips pursed in confusion.

"Not a mission, a Mission, you know one of those religious places." Gardner glanced at the crewmembers in CIC, they were looking at him. He realized his boisterous manner had disturbed their work.

"Okay, now you've lost me completely. What are you talking about?" Shepard put her hands on her hips and faced him frowning.

"For Christmas, it's next Saturday and I thought that I should do something special for the crew. Missionary planets would make sure they are fully stocked with all the things you need for a good Christmas celebration." Gardner looked about to burst with his exuberance and grinned from ear to ear. "Kind of my present for the crew, I mean it has been a tough year."

Shepard was still frowning as she regarded him. "Not all the crew is human. It seems rude to celebrate a holiday they don't understand."

"What's not to understand? Eat well, give presents, have fun. Sounds like good fun to me." Gardner waved his arms around in excitement. "You don't have to give them the whole holiday background, just tell them to have fun. We just get a bunch of little gifts for everyone. It doesn't have to cost much. That's why I said pick a Missionary planet. They usually have supplies for passing ships."

Shepard thought about it, with the amount of mining she had been doing, they weren't really hurting for credits. Even though Kaidan was here, she still got stressed. When she was stressed, she went mining. Something about the boom of the probe being jettisoned and the ship shaking calmed her. She was being reasonable though now, she usually only did it during the day shift hours, when most everyone was up. Usually.

"Well, we have enough credits, and it would be nice to have a party…" Shepard glanced around the room noticing the excitement level go up in the crew that could hear her. "If you don't go crazy on the spirits, I guess it will be okay. I will get us to a colony planet that has holiday supplies."

"Thank you Commander, you won't regret it." Gardner almost bounced out of the room.

Shepard set to work looking for a planet that met their needs, hoping he was right.

* * *

Kaidan snuck down to the Comm room while Shepard was sleeping. Not easy to do, since she didn't sleep very long and usually woke up before him, even if he set an alarm. When he woke up she was snuggled in next to him, and since it happened so rarely that he could watch her sleep, he had almost been tempted not to get out of bed. He stopped in to talk to Joker, who had the late shift today, to get the coordinates he needed. He made his call on a secure channel and was assured that his present was on time and would be at the said coordinates at the specified time. Now he just had to make sure that Shepard was asleep then, too. As he crawled back into bed, Shepard cuddled into him. He smiled to himself as he pulled her close, thinking how happy his gift would make her. As happy as she had made him.

* * *

Shepard woke up curled against Kaidan's warmth her head snuggled into his neck. They kept the bedroom cooler since his body temperature was naturally higher because of his biotics. She inevitably always ended up snuggled against his warmth. She got up and quickly and showered knowing she had at least an hour or two before he woke. He usually slept for close to eight hours. She still couldn't understand why he needed so much sleep…

She went to the Comm room and was thrilled to find that her present to her sleeping lover was ready to be transferred to the ship. She waited until the download was complete then took it to Thane for him to hide in his room. Kaidan had come to a happy medium with Thane, but he still tended to avoid the drell, who had become a close friend to Shepard while she and Kaidan were apart. Shepard insisted that the friendship continue uninterrupted, but they were a little too close for Kaidan's comfort. Shepard understood his discomfort, but was able to prove he didn't have anything to worry about. It hadn't stopped him from avoiding Thane, though

Thane was, of course, awake, since he meditated so much he also required very little sleep. He was happy to perform the service of hiding the gift and she spent a few moments talking to him before returning to the cabin. Kaidan's gentle snores reassured her that he hadn't noticed her absence from the cabin. She watched him sleep for a few moments before heading to her terminal to go through the previous day's daily reports.

* * *

Kaidan had to sneak his present in through the shuttle bay. He had to make sure that she wasn't in CIC, and preferably asleep, because she might realize the bay doors were opened. She noticed everything. Luck was with him, as for the second day he was able to wake up and she was still asleep. The gift arrived on time and he was able to get the gift into Miranda's office, the one place Shepard hardly ever went. She still didn't completely trust Miranda, and this time it worked to Kaidan's advantage.

* * *

The party was in full swing when the gift exchange started. As the crew opened their gifts the excitement level and noise level rose. Shepard didn't notice when Kaidan left the room and he was able to sneak her gift into the room and behind her. Jack was hooting and hollering as she and Joker went through a catalog of tattoos. He had provided it so she could choose from the pictures and cash in the gift certificate he had given her. Grunt was examining the old Krogan Battle Ax that Shepard had found for him. Miranda was admiring the glass sculpture that Jacob had given her. Garrus was examining the Old Earth sniper rifle Kaidan had found for him.

Kaidan walked over to Shepard and she handed him a small box. He kissed her cheek and then opened the box. Removing the OSD he plugged it into his omnitool and was overjoyed to see personal messages from each member of his family including his niece and his nephews. He kissed and hugged Shepard whispering his appreciation to her. Then he asked her to close her eyes. He pulled his gift from behind her and then asked her to open her eyes.

Shepard opened her eyes and then blinked them, not believing what she saw. There, standing in front of her, for the first time in almost three years, in the flesh… were her parents. She jumped up and put her arms around her father squeezing him so tight he had to ask her to let up. Then she grabbed onto her mother as if she was afraid she would disappear. Kaidan sat back watching the woman he loved experience the intense joy his gift brought. The chattering and laughing in the room continued. He walked over to one of the observation windows and looked out the port smiling.

Shepard joined him after a short while and kissed his cheek, whispering promises of more gifts later when they were alone. He glanced back over the room and saw the crew having a ball and her parents chatting away with Dr. Chakwas arm in arm. He realized there were dangers ahead that they still had to meet, but for this moment, for this instance they were all extremely happy. As he held the woman he loved in his arms he realized they were making happy memories. These were memories that could bring joy and happiness in the future. He appreciated that these were memories that could last a lifetime. And he knew, they just might have to.


	8. Prompt Eight

Bioware Owns All, at all times, I just like to play in their garden.

Aslan won the Christmas prompt, so she picked the next one, then put limitations on me.

This was a special request from Aslan. I would have written Zin, she's easier when it comes to things like this. Aslan requested Ari... so ... here it is.

* * *

_The Prompt:_

Kaidan and Shepard want to have the perfect dinner together.

_Setting: _

Any time during Mass Effect 1 or 2 or post the two games.

_Limit: _

They plot and plan around the crew. Do they succeed? Well that's up to you.

_My Entry:_

**~Next Time~**

Kaidan walked into the restaurant and looked around. There were dark corners everywhere with partitioned walls and dark lighting. Joker was right, this place was intimate. He walked over to the hostess, an Asari dressed in a simple black dress.

"Can I help you , sir?" She smiled at him confidently.

"I would like to make a reservation."

"Certainly, sir, and when would that be for?" Her fingers poised above the input panel awaiting his response.

"Uh, tonight. Dinner time." Kaidan smiled hesitantly.

Kaidan could see the Asari was having trouble containing her laughter. "I'm sorry, sir. Reservations are filled for the next two months."

Kaidan dropped his shoulders in resignation. He might not be alive in two months, not if Saren had his way. This might be his last chance to have a quiet dinner with her. Joker had told him what to say, but he wanted to do this himself. Stupid pride, sometimes it caused nothing but problems. He leaned forward conspiratorially. "The Sexy Pilot sent me." Kaidan felt the flush rush to his cheeks.

"Oh, sir, why didn't you say so? Come with me and let's see if we can find a room that meets with your needs."

She led him to the side of the room where there was a long, dark hallway. They walked down the hallway passing several doors. She finally stopped at one and opened it, indicating that Kaidan should enter. Inside there was a small table with two chairs and electronic candles. The room was done in rich hues. There was a terminal on the side that the hostess walked over to.

"You have climate control, mood lighting and aroma choices here. This controls the music." She touched each as she cycled through the options.

"This would be perfect. How many credits are we talking here?" Kaidan hoped if Joker could afford it, he could.

"Well, for a friend of the Sexy Pilot we have a special rate." She made an entry and a price came up on the screen. "This includes dinner, the wine and everything for the whole night."

Kaidan looked at the number and smiled to himself. He was going to have to get Joker something really special. "This would be perfect. Can I have this room ready for 1830 hours?"

Certainly, sir. If you would just put your information here…" She brought up the contract on the screen and Kaidan read through it. It was a basic contract. There was a clause at the end that stated for an extra ten credits you could buy insurance on the room, just in case there was any damage. It made him laugh at first, but then he thought about Shepard. He filled out the form and added the room insurance just in case. He inserted his credit chit and the amount was deducted and his chit returned.

"Thank you, sir. Oh and the room behind is thoroughly sanitized after every use if you chose to make use of it."

"Room?" Kaidan frowned in confusion at the hostess.

"Yes, you just touch here…" She reached down to a niche by the table on the wall. The wall slid open and there was a full bedroom there.

He changed his mind. Kaidan was going to kill Joker.

**.**

After arguing unsuccessfully for a refund, Kaidan decided that since the room was already paid for, and you couldn't really tell there was a bedroom there unless you opened the wall, that he might as well keep the room. He entered the ship and went looking for Shepard. She was down in the Practice Room, shooting targets with Garrus.

"…And that's another twenty credits you owe me Garrus." Shepard laughed as she walked over to the gun cleaning area and put her rifle on the table. "And you have to clean my gun. You had better do a good job, or I will use it on you." She chuckled as she turned and walked towards Kaidan.

"I wish I could say that you cheated, but I know better when it comes to guns. I'll get your gun cleaned and polished and put away as fast as I can." Garrus walked over to the workbench and started to disassemble his weapon.

"You just make sure that you don't rush it." She stood and looked at Kaidan. "So, what'd you want?"

"I need to talk to you." He smiled at her as she examined his face. He started to lose his smile as she studied him like a book before answering him.

"Okay, come up to my cabin. You have reports to fix anyway." She walked past him and out the door, knowing he would follow.

She quietly studied him on the elevator up, causing him to fidget. He followed her to the cabin and sat down in the chair she indicated. She went over to the desk and picked up some datapads and dropped them on the table in front of him before sitting down next to him.

"Okay, I usually can figure out what you have on your mind, but I have to admit, I'm stumped. So, what's going on?" She sat back and folded her arms and relaxing.

"Remember when I asked if you would come out with me for dinner, you know, to get to know each other better?" He kept his eyes on hers, trying not to be too nervous.

"I remember and I'm sure you remember that I told you that it was probably a bad idea?" Her silly smirk just made him admire her face more.

"You did agree that you would do it if I asked… so I'm asking." He reached over and touched her leg, drawing strength from her.

"I told you, I'm not good with relationships Kaidan. I know you want one, I just don't think that I can give you what you want." She stared at his hand and he could see her fingers putting pressure on her arms.

"One dinner, no pressure, just some time. I know how you feel about me, you kissed me. That has to count for something." He moved the chair closer to her.

"I should never have done that, and you know it. I would have been better off if it was the worst kiss in history." She got up and started pacing.

"It was a really good kiss." He turned his chair quietly watching her go back and forth across the room. He waited knowing that she had to process the request. He was sure her mind was at war with itself.

"What happens at this dinner?" She stopped in front of him standing at ease.

"We eat, we talk. I ask questions, you refuse to answer. It could be fun." He leaned back and tried to relax.

"I guess it would be okay. But I meet you there, nobody knows." She walked towards him and stood in front of him.

"Fair enough." He activated his tool, sending her the address. "Nineteen hundred hours."

She looked at her omnitool, noting the location. "Alright, I'll be there."

**.**

Kaidan looked at his chrono for the fourth time. Still five minutes to go. Boy he was nervous. Not that they hadn't been alone before, but never like this. This was like a date. Hell, this was a date. It had been a long time since he had been on a date. The door opened and a woman in a sexy red dress stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I think you have the wrong roo…" His voice trailed off as he stood up.

"Not according to my omnitool I don't." Shepard turned and sauntered towards him. "Seems I was supposed to meet my Lieutenant here for dinner. You know, two marines… chewing the fat, as it were." She stood in front of him and looked into his eyes. "Am I in the right place?"

"You look beautiful." Kaidan's voice was so soft she could hardly hear it.

She blushed and turned her head away. "You think so? It was Ash's idea. She thought the armor would be sending mixed messages."

He could see the flush come to her cheek as she kept her head turned away from him. He stepped forward reaching for her chin and turning her to face him. He placed his other hand on her hip. "You're beautiful." He released her chin and led her to the chair and she sat down. He poured wine into the glasses and removed the cover from the tray in the middle of the table. There were assorted appetizers on the tray. "These look good. Maybe if we eat a little it will help to relax us."

She reached up and picked up the glass with the wine, turning it around and sniffing it. "Alcohol?" She looked past the glass at him.

"We are off duty. I thought it would be a nice surprise." He served her some of the appetizers and took some for himself.

She lifted the bottle and read it. "Kaidan, this is from earth. That is way too expensive, are you crazy?"

He took that bottle from her hand and put it back down. "Take a bit and see if you like it. If you do, drink it. If you don't, I will order something else."

She looked at him for a moment, then brought the glass to her lips and took a sip. She closed her eyes and really tasted the wine, rolling it around her mouth. She swallowed and opened her eyes looking at Kaidan, who was staring at her. "It is very nice."

"Good, then I take it I don't have to order anything else." He smiled and put his hand over hers, taking it in his. "Thank you for agreeing to this."

"Free food, what's not to like?" She put her wine glass down and looked from his hand to his eyes. "I'm really nervous, Kaidan."

He was a bit surprised at her honesty. "It's just a meal. I just want to have one normal night with you. One night, where someone isn't trying to kill you. One night, where I can pretend we are two normal people getting to know each other." He squeezed her hand. "Let's just enjoy the meal. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, just listen. Is that too much to ask?"

She looked down at his hand holding hers again and shook her head before speaking quietly. "I guess not."

"Then let's eat." He squeezed her hand once more before releasing it. As they ate he talked about Earth, his training, some planets he liked and music. She sat there quietly speaking only now and then. She drank two sips of water to every one sip of wine. She did comment on the food being excellent. As they finished their dessert, they sat back and enjoyed some coffee.

"So, are you feeling less nervous now?" He asked her finishing the coffee in his cup.

"Yes, I am. This was really nice Kaidan. I still don't think this is such a great idea. Why do you want to do this?" She played with the cup in front of her.

"Because when I wake up, when I go to bed, and every moment in between, you're all I can think about." He reached up and took her hand. "I think you feel the same."

She sucked in her bottom lip and stared at their hands before answering. "I do, but I don't want to. I don't like ties, they pull you down. It's better to love them and leave them. Easier then shooting them, too, less paperwork." She looked into his eyes. "You should know that about me. I will probably not be able to handle what you're asking for."

"I'll make a deal with you. I want anything you'll give me. I can't help the feelings you bring out in me, but I don't want them to go away. That kiss proved that you felt the same way." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it causing her to shiver.

"How do you do that? How do you make all my defenses crash to the ground?" She stared at their hands as he put them back on the table. "Just that little kiss, and you bring chills to me. How can I stop that?"

"Why does it have to stop?"

"I need to get back to the ship." She pulled her hand out of his quickly and stood up fast knocking the chair down. She turned and stumbled into the chair, it caused her to fall into the wall and her hand hit the button in the niche. The walls opened and there was the large bed staring at them.

"Just what did you have planned here, Alenko?" Her voice was sharp as she just stared at the bed.

Kaidan tried to discern what her mood was, but from looking only at her back he couldn't tell how much trouble this was going to be. "Honest, Shepard, just dinner. I didn't know the room had a bed until I had already signed the contract and it was too late." He looked down at the table and took a deep breath. "You wouldn't have even known about it if you hadn't tripped." He sat down hard in the chair waiting for her to explode. She shook her head but didn't turn around and look at him. A moment later she turned and headed for the door. He stood up and watched her retreating back. At the door she stopped and stood there for a minute. He took a few steps towards her and stopped.

He watched as she took several deep breaths. He waited for the yelling or anger to be directed towards him or something. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally turned and walked quickly towards him. She swung her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips. He put his arms around her and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. It was minutes before she broke the kiss and pulled out of his arms, leaving him breathing very hard.

"Thank you, Kaidan." She turned and headed for the door, stopping just before going through. Without turning around, she spoke. "Next time, I will tell you more about myself." She fled out the door.

He slowly sat down trying to relax and catch his breath before following her. One thought kept going over and over in his mind as he reminisced about the kiss she just given him.

She said 'Next time.'


	9. Prompt Nine

Bioware owns all. In the Bioware universe, I am but a pawn. But I have cookies.

* * *

_The Prompt:_

So at some point in his life, Kaidan decided that joining the Systems Alliance Military was a Good Idea. What experience inspired this decision? A person? An event? A news bulletin? A brochure? Or did he just wake up one morning and say, "you know, I might look snazzy in a uniform and attract a bunch of gamers as fans"? ... or ... something... to that effect.

Kaidan decides to join the Alliance. Go!

_The Setting:_

Pre-ME1, Pre-Alliance Kaidan.

_Bonus_:

Making it a positive experience

_My Entry_:

**~Healing~**

Kaidan looked at the ocean from his place on the porch. He hadn't been here for years, but it only took a few days and some long talks, to make it feel like home again. He watched the seagulls walking along the shore, discussing their day with each other. He laughed at them as one started chasing another off, results of a dispute over some unidentified, dead sea creature. He heard a noise behind him, and turned to see his mother coming out with to cups in her hand.

"Some tea, dear?" She held one of the cups up to him.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." He smiled as he reached up and took the cup from her. She sat down next to him and looked out at the water as they both sipped the drinks.

After being silent for a bit, his mother's voice was gentle in his ear. "Kaidan, he means well."

"He doesn't talk to me for years. He made me feel unwelcome after the incident. Now he just wants to be friends?" Kaidan frowned before taking a sip of tea.

"In your father's defense, Conatix did make it seem like you didn't want us to be part of your life anymore. When the letters stopped coming, we thought you didn't want to see us anymore." She put her hand on his arm, wanting to keep contact with him.

"I know mom, I'm just sorry we lost so much time before I found out, that's all. They were training us to be weapons. I guess weapons don't have friends or family." He placed his hand over hers and patted it.

"Kaidan, you are not a weapon. You are not some 'thing' to be used against people. Your biotics can be used as weapons, true, but they are part of you, they are not, you." She gestured her tea cup at him to emphasize her point.

"Some people can't separate the biotics from the man." He looked into his mother's eyes. "Makes it hard to remember where the biotics end and the man begins."

"Maybe it's time you went on more than a soul searching quest." His father's voice came from behind him. Kaidan automatically got up as he walked out onto the porch.

"I wasn't on a soul searching quest, I was just trying to find myself." Kaidan tried to keep the sharpness out of his voice. They had just started talking again. It wouldn't do to start a fight now.

"You, your soul, same difference. Anyway, you might want to think about where you go from here." His father leaned on the railing in front of him facing, Kaidan. "You can just do odd jobs all your life or you can decide to make something of yourself. Your life is what you make of it."

"And you think I am wasting it?" Kaidan sat down and watched his father.

"No, you do. That is why you came home. You want to have an anchor. Something that will be there no matter what you do." His father folded his arms across his chest. "I am glad you came and tried to straighten everything out with us, Kaidan. I think it goes a long way to mending the breach. That being said, your life is your own. You need to do what you want to do."

"Well there aren't many choices, not for a human biotic. Since I'm documented, any prospective employment will, most likely be centered around the biotics. I don't know if I like that idea." Kaidan looked down into his glass of tea.

"I'd like to make a suggestion. Now I know I didn't have the same problems you had when I was young. I did, however, have a strong sense of purpose. I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to learn what kind of difference one person can make." His father smiled shaking his head. "I didn't even know where to start. My father said if I was just going to sit around and do nothing, I might as well earn a paycheck for it and suggested I join some kind of Security Company. I looked into some of the jobs, and for the pay they were offering it seemed like easy money. I went to work there for a while."

He father took his mother's tea cup when she offered and took a sip and handed it back to her, before continuing. "They taught me how to shoot and how to do surveillance. I loved the guns, but I never got to use them. I thought about looking into something that I might actually be able to shoot the guns, for the betterment of man. That's when I joined the Alliance." He father laughed. "Was I ever wrong about knowing how to shoot. I didn't know as much as I thought I did. The security training was a joke. But the Alliance term was only a few years, I could do that easy." He turned to Kaidan's mother. "The best laid plans, right, dear?" She nodded at him. "I ended up loving it. I saw so much, and learned so much that I never regretted it." His father turned back to him. "Am I telling you that you should join the Alliance? No, I am not doing that. I am saying maybe you would want to look into it. You have a very strong sense of right and wrong, Kaidan. I think you might be able to do some good there." He reached for his wife's tea again.

"If I go into the Alliance as a soldier, it will be all about the biotics." Kaidan put his tea down and stood up and walked over to the railing standing next to his father. "What does that mean for me?"

"Kaidan, for whatever reason, you are one of the survivors of a disaster. It left you with a gift…"

"It's not a gift, it's a curse." Kaidan interrupted his father.

"Kaidan, it was an accident. One that you, by some miracle, survived. Yes, it changed you, but things change us everyday." His mother stood up and walked over to him. "You have this power. It's new, it's scary and it's dangerous. But it is useful, too. I don't know if the Alliance is for you or not, but I do know it is a place where you can make a difference." She put her arm around her son. "Some people will still fear you, but some won't. In the end you can help people to learn that you are just a human, like everyone else. I want you to think about it, that's all."

"If nothing else, it will open up new possibilities for you, son." His father walked behind his mother and took her into his arms. She kept her arm on her son. "You can always choose not to re-up if you don't like it, and you may find a place for yourself there. And you would keep your mom from worrying about you."

Kaidan looked at his parents. Still loving and trying to help him after all the years he had shut them out. They still weren't the perfect family, but they were his parents. He turned to look out over the ocean again. As the sun started to set, he was thinking about everything that had happened to bring him to this place in his life. He turned and looked back at his parents. "I hear what you're saying, and I don't know if it's a good idea or not, but I promise you this. Tomorrow I will go into the city and talk with the Alliance Recruiter. I'll evaluate it, and see if I can come to a decision."

"That's all we ask son, Keep your mind open to the possibility that there is a place for you somewhere, and you will find it." His mother leaned back into his father's arms smiling.

"At the very least I can get a paycheck for my abilities and use them honestly. That would have to count for something. Truth, justice and the Alliance way. Who knows, maybe it is the place for me.

"Right, son, who knows?" His father rocked his mother in his arms as they all looked over the ocean together.

_Who knows? Maybe tomorrow will be the start of the best thing that ever happened to me. There's no harm in finding out. I might like it. I might meet some new people. I might become a superhero._ Kaidan chuckled at his thoughts as he watched the sun go down.


	10. Prompt Ten

Bioware own all, as if there was any doubt.

We're winding down, only a few more left.

Just for the Walls fans. This is not how they get back together. The prompts were just short little things that made us think what else.

For the Panoplied fans, yeah, Ari would have shot him, or at least knocked him out on Horizon. I truly believe it's good she made it into the pod, don't you think?

* * *

_The Prompt:_

Coca Cola proudly presents; Life as it should be! Well, we all know that ME2 didn't do too great a job remembering the VS. So what should it have been like, talking to Joker/Garrus/Chakwas/Kelly/someone else after Horizon, or Kasumi in her scene, or Liara in hers? Should we have gotten another scene entirely at some point acknowledging Kaidans existance?

_CLARIFICATION; _

I'm curious about what you guys think should have happened in the game to include the VS (Kaidan, in our case) more. He should have been mentioned in the talk with Liara (LotSB), how would that talk have gone if perfect? Shep should have been able to talk to Garrus about him after Horizon, what would have been said? Or could a whole different scene have been included that gave the VS some justice?

_Setting: _

In-game! During ME2 post-Horizon or DLC.

_My Entry: (I decided another scene needed to be included)_

**~Chance Encounter~**

"So, what do you think of this one?" Shepard held up the shotgun upgrade for Garrus to examine.

"It's workable. I think it would need adjustments." He pointed to several locations on the upgrade and she scowled at him.

"This is ridiculous. Isn't anything just snap in and go?" She handed the part back to the dealer.

"I have a few more choices, Commander. They would be higher in price." The turian dealer placed the upgrade back into a box on the counter.

"Of course they are." Shepard threw her hands in the air, then she turned to the dealer and stared him down. "But you're going to give me a very special price, aren't you?"

"But, Commander, I have overhead…."

Garrus tuned them out as he looked over the Commander's head, as she continued to haggle with the arms dealer. They were standing in the middle of the Citadel, having just finished dealing with Sidonis. Garrus' heart felt lighter than it had for a while. He looked around at the people rushing around to and fro, as he heard Shepard make a counter offer. He smiled as he turned around to look behind them, checking for any threats. He caught sight of brown eyes looking right into his, and froze. Eyes he knew all too well. The eyes stared at him for a moment, then blinked and quickly examined the area around Garrus.

Garrus watched as the human caught sight of Shepard. He watched her for a moment and Garrus saw his face reflect several different emotions before a look of determination came to his face. At that point, Kaidan Alenko took off and headed right for her.

"Uh, Shepard…" Garrus turned to her.

**.**

"Forty–five percent discount and you can say that Commander Shepard shops here." She leaned on the counter and gave him a big smile.

"Thirty-five, and you make a vid with me." The dealer's eyes shone brightly as he put the box under the counter.

"Forty and I will make a voice recording that this is my favorite store." She gestured her hand around at the walls of the store.

"Done, you make it before you leave." The man pointed at the console in front of her, awaiting her decision.

Forty percent, a very good deal. She smiled at the dealer as she pretended to consider his offer. "Done." She reached her hand across the counter and shook his hand.

"Just talk in here and it will record the message. I will go in back and I'll show you what I have." The dealer headed through a door behind him.

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store on the Citadel." She reached over and switched off the recorder just as she heard Garrus' voice.

"Uh, Shepard…"

**.**

It had been a long day and Kaidan was worn out. He had no other thought then a hot meal and bed. Ambassador Udina had been at his annoying best today. Anderson and he had been at it since lunch with Kaidan in the middle.

Udina was wrong. Horizon proved that the Collectors were involved and that Shepard was fighting them. Kaidan was there, he had seen it. The three of them argued for hours. Every time it seemed Anderson or Kaidan had gotten through, the Ambassador would change tactics.

_Damn it, these are humans. I don't care if they are in uncontrolled space._

Kaidan took several deep breaths, trying to release his anger, it was doing him no good. He stretched his neck as he waited for the transport to dock. Climbing out, he looked around at the large crowd rushing by with their end-of-day business. He tried to locate the fastest route around the horde when he spotted a face he knew well. He stared into the tiny blue eyes as his breath caught in his throat. If he's here… Kaidan quickly looked at the area around the turian, and he spotted her. His heart filled with love, then anger, then fear. He had sent her an apology and had received no answer. He didn't know how to take that. Was it over? Did she care? He couldn't wait any longer, he had to know.

Kaidan took off, heading right for her, dodging the other people around him with relative ease to reach his target. As he got closer he heard Garrus' warning, too little, too late.

"Uh, Shepard…" Garrus didn't take his eyes off Kaidan. She turned smiling at Garrus, then followed his eyes to Kaidan, just as he arrived in front of her. The smile fled her lips, like a canary being chased by a cat.

Now that he was standing in front of her, he wasn't sure what to say. He looked into her blue eyes and then looked at the frown on her lips.

"Shepard." His greeting didn't do much to transmit the emotions he was feeling looking at her face.

"Commander." Her voice on the other hand, was cold and firm.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, please?" He gestured over to a quiet corner by an advertising kiosk.

"Well, as you can see, I'm kind of busy." She gestured as the dealer came out of the back, with the upgrade in his hand and stopped, sensing something was happening between the two humans.

Kaidan looked at the item in the turian's hand. "Garrus can check that out as well as you can. Please, Shepard." He tried not to let the feelings enter his voice, but he had been having trouble with that, ever since he'd seen her alive.

She studied his face for a moment, then turned to Garrus. Kaidan watched as she seemed to just stare at Garrus, as if they were sharing some silent link. It went on for over a minute before Garrus spoke.

"Alright, but if you go mining in the middle of the night, I reserve the right to shoot you." He growled before turning and taking the upgrade from the dealer to examine.

Shepard turned and looked at Kaidan raising her eyebrows at him. He turned and led her to the side of the kiosk that was away from the crowds and flanked by the transports waiting for riders. He turned and looked at her as she took the place in front of him.

"Did you get my letter?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes." She nodded her head, but never took her eyes off of his.

"You didn't answer it."

"No." If she kept using these one word answers they weren't going to get anywhere.

"Were you planning to?" He rubbed the back of his neck trying to dissipate some of the stress he was feeling.

"Yes." She nodded, her face relaxing a bit.

"When?" He went to reach for her hand, but she took a step back. He knew he couldn't mask his disappointment from her as he dropped his hand back to his side.

"When my mission is over, if I survive." Her words matter of fact, like she was discussing the weather, instead of her life.

"Mission, what mission? God damn it Shepard, why does it have to be you?" He reached for her, and this time she didn't step back.

"Because no one else will do it, and it has to be done." She shrugged her shoulders, like this all was just a walk in the park. "You know, better then anyone, I can't stand by and just let this happen."

"Can't you wait for Council support? Can't you even ask to be reinstated as a Spectre at least?" He squeezed her arms but of course her armor didn't allow him the actual contact he craved.

"I already did, and I have been reinstated." She cocked her head at him. "Didn't you know that, Commander?"

He winced at her continued use of his title. "No, I didn't know that. How? You're working for Cerberus."

"For?" She had venom in her voice and he released her as her anger surfaced. "You think I'm working for Cerberus." She took a step towards him. "You yourself pointed out what a horrible organization they are. I was there, Commander. Do you think I forgot?" She was right in his face now. "You have no idea how much it hurts me that the only support I can get to go after the Collectors is from an organization I would wipe out of the universe if I could?" She poked his chest, forcing him back a step. "Spectre, in name only as long as I'm with them. Stay in the Terminus System, forget about going home." She kept walking forward, forcing him back. "Leaving most of what I hold dear behind." She had him against the wall now. "But if I can stop the abductions, if it brings me closer to stopping the Reapers, I would work alongside Satan himself. Alongside Commander, not for."

"Shepard." He placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand for a moment. He watched the pain move across her face. She took a deep breath and let it out, her face returned to neutrality.

"When I am finished, we'll talk." She stepped back, reaching up and removing his hand from her cheek.

"Let me come with you." But she shook her head.

"No. I need you here." She turned to walk away.

"Shepard, please."

She turned and walked back over to him. "I need something to fight for. I need something to come back to. Can you be that for me?"

He looked in her blue eyes and studied her face. The scars she used to have gone, the scars he saw on Horizon, closing. He reached up and traced the line of her lips with his finger. Even her lip scar was gone, but it was still her. "Yes." He said softly, she kissed his finger as she reached up to remove his hand from her face.

She squeezed his hand and released it, a sad smile on her face. She turned to walk away, then stopped.

"Kaidan?" She didn't turn around.

"Yes?"

"I loved you, too." She walked back over to Garrus, never looking back.


End file.
